


Help Me, Heero

by dysis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not what you think, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysis/pseuds/dysis
Summary: Duo runs into a problem ... a messy one. Who else can he go to for help except Heero?





	Help Me, Heero

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don’t own them, don’t get (or got) any money, so please don’t sue.  
> Pairing: Well … 1x2, but not.  
> Rating: (shrugs) Probably R from the sounds of it, but PG really  
> Warnings: Depends on your imagination. (g) Suggestive material.  
> Archived: On my LiveJournal (dysisfaye). Ask if you want it elsewhere.
> 
> Written for the Maxwell-Yuy Addiction's Summer 2003 Fanfic Contest  
> Story © Starsinger; Characters © Gundam Wing and its owners

Duo made a sound of frustration. “Heero!”

Silence.

“HEERO!! I … I need your help!”

Heero grunted, saved the work he was doing on his computer, and went to find his partner.

He stared. “What the …”

Duo blushed. “Look,” he said defensively, “it’s not my … I didn’t … . Would you just come in here and help me with this?”

Heero walked closer. “Hn. Have you tried …?” He made a motion with his hands.

Duo scowled. “Of course I have! I’m not hardly going to call you in here without trying to deal with the problem.”

Heero just looked at him. “Yes, you would.”

Duo blushed again. “Well, maybe. But I _did_ try this time!”

Heero sighed. “Why is it always _you_, Duo?” he demanded. “No matter where we are, you manage to do … _something_.”

Duo pouted. “Look, it’s not my fault! Who knew the cucumber would get stuck like that last week? I mean, it was even a little soft and everything – it should have fit! And the week before – that was _your_ fault. You know not to tease me with new playthings, especially when it comes to food! And … well, I hadn’t eaten in a while. I’d just gotten off a mission, after all. And it was stuck.”

“Utensils are generally _not_ supposed to be placed there. A basic understanding of the principles of …”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will you help me or not?”

Heero sighed for the second time. “I’ll go see if Quatre has something. I didn’t exactly expect to be doing this right now.”

Duo watched Heero disappear. “‘I didn’t exactly expect to be doing this …’” he mocked. “Well maybe Mr. Perfect Soldier can ignore his needs, but I guess I’m just not that strong.” Looking down, he pushed it down again, then moaned as more liquid appeared. “WHY WON’T YOU GO DOWN?”

Heero, walking silently back into the room, raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?” he asked.

Duo glanced up, then widened his eyes. “What the hell is _that_?!”

Heero glanced down. “Quatre said it would help.”

Duo’s eyes were still big. “Yeah, I guess it would. I’m just surprised Quatre … I mean of all people, for _him_ to know …”

Heero shrugged. “Do you know what to do?”

“Yeah, I think so. I _have_ seen them before, even if I haven’t … done this. I mean, I’ve read stuff … .”

“You get to do the work. After all, it’s your problem.”

“Thanks for reminding me. Like I’m not embarrassed enough.”

Heero shrugged. “Hn.”

After a minute, Duo grunted. “You know, I’m not sure this is working. I can’t get it _in_!”

Another pause. “OW! Watch where you’re poking that thing!” Heero glared at Duo.

“Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t exactly know how to work this! I’ve never done anything like this before, and … well, it keeps _bending_ and I can’t get it in! Is it _supposed_ to do that?” Duo’s face was pink with the effort, and he bit his lip. Finally he gave up. “It’s just too tight!” He looked pleadingly at Heero. “Would you do it, please? You’re so much better than I am at this kind of thing.”

“Hn.” Heero wasn’t fooled by the flattery.

Duo tried again. “But you’re so good with your hands, and …”

Heero sighed impatiently. “I do have other things to do today! I can’t just sit here and play with you the whole afternoon.” Duo scowled, but Heero ignored him as he took over, getting into position. With one great thrust, he pushed it all the way in.

Duo sighed. /The Perfect Soldier is a perfect something else as well./ “How did you manage to do that?!” he demanded.

Heero shrugged. “Like you, I’ve read about it – and I’ve seen pictures.”

“You’ve seen _pictures_?!”

Another shrug. “I like to know about things that might cause problems.”

Somehow, the image of Heero looking at pictures and figuring out what to do if it ever came to it … it was incomprehensible. “So what now?”

“Quatre said I needed to wiggle it around a bit, and the problem would take care of itself.”

“_Quatre’s_ done this before?”

Heero shrugged. “Must have.”

“But he’s … I mean he just doesn’t seem the type!” Duo thought about it. “That _would_ be a sight to see, though.” Duo smiled mischievously.

“Look would you keep your mind on the problem at hand? I can’t do this _entirely_ by myself.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Just push from time to time!”

Grunts could be heard. Then, finally …

“Oh! I think that’s it, Duo!”

Duo pressed down lightly. “Oh! Yes!!”

It went down without a problem, and Heero pulled his tool out. Liquid splattered on the floor.

Heero got up from his knees. “I’ll tell Quatre the problem has been taken care of. You take care of cleaning up all this liquid.”

Duo looked around in despair. /How can there be so _much_?! Who know this thing could produce that much liquid?/ He grumbled to himself for a moment, irritated at having to clean it all up, then realized he wasn’t being properly appreciative for Heero’s help. He smiled up at him and got up as well. His knees were sore. “Tell Quatre thank you – it was _perfect_.”

“Hn. Next time …”

“I didn’t _do_ anything! _Nothing_! Well … nothing _unusual_.”

Quatre stuck his head in. “Yes, but sometimes we wonder at your definition of ‘usual,’” he teased gently. “Everything taken care of?”

Duo blushed. “I wish Heero hadn’t told you,” he muttered quietly. Then, louder, he said, “Sorry Quat – I didn’t mean to … well, to make such a mess.”

Quatre pretended not to have heard the first part. He imagined it would be very embarrassing to have someone find you in that position. It was bad enough being in it in the first place. He smiled, reassuring his friend. “Oh, don’t worry. I’ve had first-hand experience with that.”

Duo blinked. “You have?”

Quatre nodded. “Yeah – that’s how I knew it would work.” He grinned. “You think I’m just an innocent little rich boy who can’t do things for himself, don’t you?”

Duo grinned. “Why Quatre, the thought never crossed my mind,” he lilted. /I know he can take care of himself. I just didn’t know that he’d have experience with _this_ type of thing./

“Hmm.” Quatre narrowed his eyes, and then his expression cleared. “Anyway, you should probably use the bathroom down the hall – I do. It’s further, but the toilet doesn’t clog like this one. I’m sorry I didn’t warn you – I guess I forgot.”

Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero. “See! It wasn’t my fault after all.”

“Hn.”

Quatre took the Snake from Heero. “This thing is kept in the closet in the other bathroom, if you need it again.”

“Thanks Quat!” Duo called. Then he looked at Heero. “Thanks for your help.”

“Hn.” Heero returned to his computer.

Duo sighed and cleaned all the water off the bathroom floor. Then … “I need a shower.”

~Owari~


End file.
